Helter Shelter
Synopsis As the Girls are in space, Professor Utonium yells for Bubbles. At home, Professor shows Bubbles that her pet mice, Mr. and Ms. Squeakers has been living in his old shoes. Soon, Professor tells Bubbles, alongside Buttercup and Blossom, that she must stop bringing animals home. Bubbles repiles that she only brung home mice. Professor reveals a bunch of animals Bubbles brung home trapped in a closet. Professor then tells a sad Bubbles that animals need to be free and that she must let them go. Later, as the Girls are done patrolling Townsville, Bubbles locks the room door. As she does that, Blossom and Buttercup supciously asks what animal did she bring this time, only to find out that Bubbles brung home a baby whale! Bubbles than tells them that as she was patrolling the beach, she found him washed up on the beach sad. But, instead of simply bringing it back to sea, she ingores the Professor's rule and brings it home. As Blossom was about to scold Bubbles, they learn that Professor is coming home soon! The Girls try, but to no avail, find a proper hiding spot. Then, the whale is dried up. The Girls then turn the Professor's lab into a water habitat. Now, the Professor is home and he has brought home new sneakers. Feeling that he spends too much time in the Lab, Utonium decided to get a new hobby: jogging. But, as the Professor gets ready to go, he is intriuged by the shoes ability to light up every time he moves. He decides to go to the lab and study them, then decides to run there. The Girls fail to distract him as he enters the lab to discover both the whale and his lab is wet. The Professor tells Bubbles that even though she deeply loves animals and wants to keep them, but if she really loves them she must set them free to return to thier families. Soon, Bubbles returns the whale to the beach and brings it home to his family. This greatly saddens Bubbles, knowing that she might never see him. Then, a thought goes into her head and instanly cheers up. At home, Buttercup and Blossom ask if Bubbles will be punished, the Professor reassures them that everyone makes mistakes. Then, a newsflash says that something is going on at the zoo. The Professor and the Girls go outside to find out, only to realize that Bubbles has set all the zoo animals free! Quotes Professor: Bubbles, what did we talk about yesterday? Bubbles: Um, putting away my toys after I play with them? Professor: No, dear. The "Other Thing" Bubbles: Professor, your all wet!(screams!) There's a killer whale in the house! Stand back, Professor! I'll...save..you? Professor: Like you wanted to save the whale? Bubbles:(sadly) Yes. Professor:(sighs) How can I make you understand? If I sent you away to live with out your sisters.... Bubbles:(shocked) YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT! Professor: NO! Of course I would'nt! But, you'd feel terrible, right? Bubbles:(very sadly) Yes. Professor: Look, I know you love all these animals and you want to take care of them. Bubbles: But... Professor: BUT, if you really love them, you must set them free so they can return to thier family that loves them, understand?